Gran Turismo 2 Arcade Mode
Alongside Simulation Mode, Arcade Mode is one of the two main game modes available in Gran Turismo 2. Since Gran Turismo 2 comes in two discs, Arcade Mode of this game can be accessed only in disc 1. Game Modes These game modes are available in Arcade Mode *Single Race *2 Player Battle *Bonus Items *Load Guest Garage Single Race Single Race is a game mode for one player. It is divided into Road Race, Rally, and Time Trial. Road Race In Road Race, the player can choose a car and a track to race against 5 AI cars of the same class. Once Road Race is selected and a level (Easy/Normal/Difficult) is chosen, the player is presented with a selection of cars. At first, only the A, B, and C-Class cars are available, alongside the cars owned by the player in Simulation Mode. Other cars can be unlocked, by winning races in Arcade Mode at Normal level or higher. A full list of these cars can be found at the bottom of this page. Once the car is selected, the player must choose a track. At the start, only three tracks (Tahiti Road, Mid-Field Raceway, and High Speed Ring) are available to the player. Additional tracks can be unlocked by acquiring licenses in Simulation Mode. Reverse versions of the tracks can be unlocked by winning races in arcade mode at Difficult level. Once the track is selected, the starting grid will be shown, and the race will start. Rally In Rally, the player can choose rally cars for time trials on rally circuits. At the start, thirteen rally cars are available, alongside any car equipped with dirt tyres owned by the player in Simulation Mode. Additional rally cars can be unlocked by winning races in Arcade Mode at Normal level or higher. Once the rally car is selected, the player must choose a rally circuit. At the start, only Tahiti Dirt Route 3 can be chosen. Additional rally circuits can be unlocked by acquiring licenses in Simulation Mode. Time Trial Time trial is similar to Rally, but with tracks of Road Race mode instead of the rally circuits. All cars selectable in Road Race can be selected in this game mode. 2 Player Battle 2 Player Battle is a game mode that allows two human player to race together. This game mode is divided in Road Race and Rally, but the differences are only the cars and tracks selectable. Also note that 2 Player Rallies are not raced like time trials but instead raced like a road race. Bonus Items In Bonus Items, the player can check the unlocked content for this game mode, in a form of a list of all the circuits currently available to the player. Depending on the level in which the player wins a race in Arcade Mode, the black square of a circuit can become white if he/she wins at Easy level, white with a check if he/she wins at Normal level, and white with a circle if he/she wins at Difficult level. There are two endings that can be accessed here, one that can be accessed by winning races on all the circuits in Arcade Mode, and another ending accessible by winning the Gran Turismo World League in Simulation Mode, known respectively as Arcade Mode ending and Simulation Mode ending. In the PAL version, only the Simulation Mode ending can be accessed, while the NTSC versions features both endings. Load Guest Garage Here the player can load another Simulation Mode garage in order to use it in Arcade Mode. Cars available from the start Here is a list of cars available from the start in Arcade Mode. A-Class Cars B-Class Cars C-Class Cars Rally Cars Unlockable Cars Here is a list of unlockable cars in Arcade Mode. Note that these cars can be unlocked only by winning races in Arcade Mode at Normal level or higher. S-Class Cars Rally Cars Pictures File:GT2-Professional_Level.png|An unused menu panel for a "Professional" difficulty. This option did not appear in full until the later release of Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec File:GT2-Drag_Race.png|An unused menu panel for the planned but never implemented "Drag Race" mode Category:GT2 Game Modes